


Execution

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Order 66, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Rán and Aure during Order 66.





	

“Why are you doing this?” Rán asked, her eyes wide and frightened as she struggled against the hands holding her.  Cin and Varen had caught her by surprise as she meditated, both of them grabbing her and dragging her to her feet.  She could escape easily, but she didn’t want to _hurt_ them, not her closest friends.  “Please, just tell me what’s going on!”  Her heart was pounding, a wave of grief and _death_ crashing over her in the Force, stealing her breath and knocking her to her knees as the two troopers shoved her down.  She was reeling, tears streaking her cheeks as she tried to get a sense of what was _happening_.  

Aure strode toward her and she let out a sigh of relief.  “Thank the Force, Aure!  What’s going on?  Have you heard from anyone else?  Something’s-” she searched his blank expression, confusion turning to horror as she realized that he didn’t even recognize her, “Something’s wrong.   _Why are you doing this_?”

His expression didn’t change, and he lifted the blaster from his side, pressing the muzzle to her forehead.  “Good soldiers follow orders, sir.”  Without another word, he pulled the trigger.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the original plan for Rán during Order 66. Obviously, given my AUs, I couldn't let that stick!


End file.
